Beyblade Christmas Special
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Sandra and Alex are having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve and they're inviting all their friends. Please leave gift suggestions in the reviews. I do not own MFB. I only own my OCs (Sandra, Alex and Emma).
1. Chapter 1

Sandra sat with Alex in their apartment making invitations for a Christmas party they were going to have. Sandra had already gotten permission from the building's owner to have it in the auditorium. Neither of them could wait. They had already decorated their tree and they had lights out on their balcony.

"There! All the invitations are finally done!" Alex said as they finished the last few invitations. "I can't wait for the party."

"Me either," Sandra replied. The party was on Christmas Eve and they hoped that all their friends would come.

"Ok, so we'll have food set outside the auditorium. Later in the day we'll have a bingo contest for presents, and what do you think of a scavenger hunt?" Alex asked.

"Sounds good to me," Sandra answered. "I could play some songs later too, if you wanted."

"That's be good," Alex said.

"And the people we're inviting are Kyoya, Tsubasa, Gingka, Emma, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Yu, Ryuga, Nile, and Demure. Anyone I missed?" Sandra questioned.

Alex shook her head. "No, I don't think so." They then divided up the invitations. "Ok, you take Kyoya's, Emma's, Benkei's, Ryuga's, Nile's and Demure's. I'll take Tsubasa's, Gingka's, Madoka's, Kenta's, and Yu's."

Sandra and Alex took their invitations and put on their winter coats, hats, gloves and boots. They both had black snow boots. Sandra had a really soft white hat, and really soft white mittens. She also had a bright blue winter coat that didn't seem that thick at all. Alex wore a black hat and mittens, and a dark blue coat similar to Sandra's.

They both headed out to had out the invitations. Sandra headed to the post office first where she mailed Nile's and Demure's letters. She then headed down to the burger shop, where, sure enough, she found Benkei. "Hey Benkei," she greeted as she walked in.

"Hi Sandra. If you're looking for Kyoya, he's probably at the warehouse," Benkei said.

"I'll go see him later. But right now I wanted to invite you to our Christmas party that Alex and I are having," Sandra replied, handing him the invitation.

Benkei smiled. "I'll be there." Sandra smiled and left. She headed toward the woods where Emma waited. She had texted her earlier to meet her there.

Sandra handed her the invitation. "I assume you're coming?" she guessed.

"You bet," Emma replied. "And I'm making Ryuga go, even if I have to drag him myself."

Sandra giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised. It's probably not the first time you had to drag him somewhere."

"Nope," Emma shook her head, laughing. "I'll see you at the party, Sandra!" Emma then ran off with her invitation and Ryuga's. Sandra then dashed toward the warehouse.

Sure enough, when she got there, she spotted Kyoya inside sitting on a crate. Sandra knocked and went over and sat beside him. She handed him the invitation and he took it. "Are you going to come, or am I going to have to drag you?" she asked.

"I'm coming," Kyoya answered. "But don't expect me to participate in the games."

"Will you at least do the scavenger hunt with me? It's a partner thing," Sandra begged.

"Fine," Kyoya agreed reluctantly.

Sandra smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you later then. I've got some shopping to do."

"What are you getting?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Sandra replied, pushing him playfully as she got up.

"Worth a shot," Kyoya said, shrugging.

Sandra smiled. "Did you get your shopping done yet?"

"Like I want to," Kyoya grunted. He then added, "Yes."

"What'd you get?" Sandra asked.

"Now who's trying?" Kyoya countered.

Sandra giggled. "Like you said. Worth a shot. I'll see you later." She then headed out to shop.

**Ok guys. I need your help on this one. The people who are buying presents for each other are:**

**Sandra for Kyoya and Kyoya for Sandra.**

**Alex for Tsubasa and Tsubasa for Alex.**

**Emma for Ryuga and Ryuga for Emma.**

**Madoka for Gingka and Gingka for Madoka.**

**Kenta for Yu and Yu for Kenta.**

**Benkei, Nile and Demure will be one group but you need to tell who gives who their gift. **

**I need you guys to tell me what gift each person should get the other. Put what you think in the reviews. This will be open until I put the party up because that's when everyone gets their gift.**

**Anyway, please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra walked out of the mall from shopping. It wasn't her favorite activity but she loved doing it around Christmas time because she got to buy things for her friends. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they opened their presents. _This is going to be a great Christmas party._

Sandra stopped and narrowed her eyes, seeing something sitting on the sidewalk. She realized it was a young girl with long blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. She had on a green t-shirt, jeans and worn shoes. Sandra walked up to the girl. When the girl saw her, she slowly backed away, looking scared.

"Hey, it's ok," Sandra said, soothingly. The girl just stared at her. "Where's your mom at?"

"I don't have one," the girl answered.

"You're out here by yourself?" Sandra asked, sitting down beside the girl.

The girl nodded. "I've always been by myself." She then sneezed and shivered a little.

Sandra blinked, feeling bad for her. "What's your name?"

"Amanda," the girl answered. She then sneezed again.

_I can't just leave her here, _Sandra thought. "Why don't you come home with me, Amanda? Get you out of this cold."

Amanda looked hesitant. "It's alright. You can trust me," Sandra added. Amanda then got up and took Sandra's hand, sneezing again. Sandra took her coat off and put it on Amanda. It was very big for her but it was better than nothing. Sandra then took Amanda back to her apartment where she got her a cup of hot chocolate to warm her up.

"Thanks...uh..."

"Sandra," Sandra cut her off. "And you don't have to thank me. You shouldn't be out there alone, especially when it's so cold out. How old are you anyway?"

"Six," Amanda answered.

"Well, you can stay here with me until we find you a good home," Sandra said.

Amanda smiled and hugged her. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Sandra replied. She then heard the door open and looked to see Alex coming in, back from her own shopping trip.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked.

"That's Alex," Sandra answered. "She lives here too."

"Who's she?" Alex asked.

"This is Amanda. I found her on the street and I couldn't just leave her there. So she's going to stay with us until we find a good home for her," Sandra explained. "That's ok with you, right?"

Alex nodded. "Of course. Nobody should be out alone in this weather."

Sandra smiled. "Then that settles it. Could you stay here with her until I get back? I'm going to go back out for a little bit."

Alex nodded. "Sure, I'd be glad to."

Sandra then turned to Amanda. "Be good and listen to Alex. I'll be back shortly, ok?"

Amanda nodded. "Alright, I will." Sandra smiled before heading back out. She headed back to the store where they sold coats for little kids. She looked around and saw one that looked just right for Amanda. It was a green jacket that looked just like hers and Alex's. Sandra bought it and headed back toward the apartment building. When she got back she saw Amanda sitting and talking with Alex at Alex's work desk. Alex was showing her beyblades and how she fixed them up. Amanda looked up when Sandra came in.

"Sandra! You're back!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I brought you something," Sandra pulled the coat out of the bag and Amanda smiled with delight.

"Thank you so much!" Amanda said, running up and hugging Sandra.

"You're going to need it around this time of year," Sandra replied.

Alex smiled. "Good thinking. She's going to need that when she goes with one of us."

Sandra nodded in agreement.

"Just one question. Where is she going to sleep?" Alex asked.

"She can have my bed. I'll take the couch," Sandra answered.

"If you say so," Alex said, walking back over to her work bench. "I need to finish repairing Eagle for Tsubasa."

"Do you have a bey, Sandra?" Amanda asked. "Alex said she didn't have one and that she just fixed them.

Sandra nodded and pulled out Leone. "This is my bey, Galaxy Leone."

"Whoa! Cool!" Amanda gazed at the bey. "I wish I had one!"

An idea popped into Sandra's head and she smiled to herself. _I'm going to make this Amanda's best Christmas ever._

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra sat out on the balcony with her guitar, practicing for the party. Alex had left a while ago to go meet Tsubasa and Amanda was inside. Sandra had to figure out what songs she was doing. She could only do a few but she had so many to choose from. Not all of them were Christmas songs. One was just a newer song that was a winter time song. Sandra thought about doing that but she wasn't sure.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked, coming out.

"Just trying to figure out what I'm going to play for the Christmas party we're having on Christmas Eve," Sandra answered.

"Can you play me a song?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, what song?" Sandra asked.

"Can you do Let it Go? I love that song," Amanda asked. "I used to here it all the time out of the street."

"Do you know it?" Sandra questioned.

"Yeah, I memorized the whole song," Amanda answered.

"Then why don't you sing with me?" Sandra suggested. "Just on certain parts, and maybe a few by yourself."

"Alright," Amanda agreed.

"I'll start it off and you come in on the chorus, and then we'll go from there," Sandra said. Amanda nodded and Sandra began playing.

(Let it Go by Demi Lovato. Lyrics in **bold)**

**Let it Go, Let it Go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm a queen  
The wind is howling like  
The swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be  
Conceal  
Don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well now they know**

Sandra and Amanda: **Let it go, Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, Let it go  
Turn by back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway**

Amanda: **It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And refuse the ones controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air  
I finally can breath  
I know I left the life we had  
But I'm too relieved to grieve**

Sandra and Amanda: **Let it go, Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Standing, Frozen  
In the life I've chosen  
You won't find me  
The past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow**

Amanda: **Let it go, Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore**

Sandra and Amanda: **Let it go, Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
Let it go  
Here I stand  
Let it go, Let it go  
Let it go**

Sandra smiled at Amanda. "You've got a great voice, Amanda."

"Thanks," Amanda turned away, looking a little embarrassed.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Sandra's head. "I just had a great idea! You could sing a song with me at the party."

"Really?" Amanda looked back at her.

"Do you want to?" Sandra asked. Amanda nodded. "Alright, then. Let's get to work."

**If you guys want, you can suggest songs for Sandra to sing. It can be anything. I already have Sandra and Amanda's picked out but if you want to suggest some songs, go right ahead. I can't guarantee that they'll be used though.**

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya sat in the warehouse on some crates alone. Even though it was cold outside it was pretty warm in the warehouse. He liked it there anyway. Nobody really came here except for Benkei and Sandra just because they knew he was there.

Kyoya heard a knock and looked at the door. Sandra poked her head inside. "Mind if I disturb you?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Kyoya invited, getting up. Sandra came in but she wasn't the only one. A young girl followed her. The girl saw Kyoya and hid behind Sandra, looking a little scared. Sandra smiled at the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"It's alright," she soothed. She then looked back at Kyoya. "This is Amanda. She's staying with me and Alex until we can find her a good home." Kyoya nodded and Sandra looked back at Amanda. "This is Kyoya, Amanda. He's a really good friend of mine, so you have no reason to be afraid. He can have a little temper though."

Amanda nodded and locked eyes with Kyoya. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Kyoya returned her greeting.

"Don't worry. He'll grow on you," Sandra assured Amanda. She then led Amanda over to Kyoya. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What do you need?" Kyoya asked.

"I need to go finish up my Christmas shopping. I was wondering if you could watch Amanda for me while I was out. Alex would've but she had to go out too," Sandra explained.

Kyoya thought for a moment. He glanced at Amanda. The once scared girl now had a blank gaze, her eyes fixed on Kyoya. Her gaze was more curious now than anything. Kyoya then looked back at Sandra. "Fine," he agreed.

Sandra smiled. "Thanks," she said before looking at Amanda. "Now Amanda, while I'm gone, you're staying here with Kyoya. Be good, ok? I'll be back soon."

Amanda nodded. "Ok, Sandra. I'll be good."

"Good," Sandra replied. "Thanks again, Kyoya. I'll be back to pick her up soon." With that, Sandra left.

Kyoya leaped back up on the crates and laid down, closing his eyes. He soon opened them again though because he could feel Amanda's curious gaze burning into him. "What?" he asked.

"Do you live here?" Amanda asked.

"And what if I do?" Kyoya countered.

"It's not a bad thing. It just shows that your independent," Amanda replied. She then climbed up until she sat beside Kyoya. Kyoya watched her, impressed. He didn't expect her to be able to climb up there so easily. Amanda noticed this. "Don't be so impressed. I lived on the street by myself until Sandra found me."

Kyoya shrugged. "Good point."

"How'd you get those scars?" Amanda asked.

"My father," Kyoya answered simply.

Amanda stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Do you have a bey?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Kyoya questioned.

"No, but I wish I did. Alex showed me how she repaired them and told me all about the battles she had seen. It sounds so fun," Amanda answered.

"What bey would you get if you had the choice?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen that many," Amanda replied.

"Well, what's your favorite animal?" Kyoya questioned.

Amanda thought for a moment. "Well, I love all sorts of animals, but if I had to choose one, I would choose a lioness. They're fierce and brave and strong and proud."

Kyoya blinked and smiled. _She's actually growing on me. _He then got an idea. _My dad may have been bad to me, but I'm not going to be like that to this girl. I'm going to make her Christmas special._

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra stood waiting for their friends to come with Alex and Amanda beside her. So far, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka were there.

"This is going to be so fun! I hope Tsubasa likes what I go him," Alex said.

"I'm sure he will. If you're lucky, you'll catch him under the mistletoe," Sandra teased.

"Sandra!" Alex shoved her, playfully.

Nile and Demure soon arrived followed by Tsubasa, Yu and Benkei. Emma an Ryuga were next, Ryuga following behind Emma reluctantly.

_The only one left is Kyoya, then we can get started with the games and then gift giving, _Sandra thought.

It wasn't long before Kyoya arrived. Sandra and Alex then ran up onto the stage. "Alright! Everyone's here, so we can get started. First is the scavenger hunt! We'll pair up into teams of two. Since Sandra and I set up the scavenger hunt, we will not be participating. The prize is the box of chocolates over there! Everyone, find your partners!" Alex announced.

The pairs were soon set. Gingka was with Kenta, Tsubasa was with Yu, Nile was with Demure, Madoka and Amanda, and Kyoya and Benkei. They soon set them loose. Sandra laughed as she watched her friends run around trying to get to the next clue before everybody else.

"Who do you think will win?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. It all comes down to who can think and move the fastest," Sandra replied. "It's really hard to tell who will win. Each team seems pretty well balanced."

Pretty soon, Madoka and Amanda came running up to them. "Alright, which one of you has the Wolf Face Bolt?" Madoka asked, panting.

"Which one do you think has it?" Alex asked.

Madoka thought for a moment, but before she could speak, Amanda said, "Alex does. The clue said that the one who doesn't participate in the fighting but cleans up the mess has the Face Bolt. Sandra battles and Alex fixes the beys. Battling is the fighting and cleaning up the mess is fixing the beys."

"Good job, Amanda," Sandra praised.

"The scavenger hunt it over! The winners are Madoka and Amanda!" Alex shouted. Benkei slouched and sighed in disappointment.

"I really wanted that box of chocolates," he whined.

"Like you need it," Kyoya said.

Everyone laughed at him and Benkei ended up laughing too.

"Don't worry, Benkei. If you win the Bingo Contest you can have another box of chocolates," Sandra assured him. "And that happens to be next. I'm calling it."

The bingo game went on awhile, and nobody seemed to have a bingo, but suddenly, Yu yelled out, "Bingo!"

Sandra checked his card and smiled. "Yu is the winner of the bingo game!"

"Alright!" Yu leaped up and claimed his box of chocolates, hugging them as if it was his one true love. Sandra watched with amusement in her eyes. _He's hyper enough._

"Alright! Time for gifts!" Alex called. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Demure piped up. Demure gave his gift to Benkei. Benkei opened it and smiled with delight.

"Chocolate! And a gift card to the Burger Hut!" Benkei got up and hugged Demure, tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're...welcome..." Demure gasped.

"I'm next," Benkei then handed his gift to Nile. Nile opened it and smiled. It was a bey training kit.

"Thanks, Benkei," Nile said. He then silently handed his gift to Demure. Demure opened it to reveal a silver coin with a scorpion carved into it.

"Thanks, Nile. I love it," Demure said.

"I figured you could use a good luck charm," Nile replied.

"I'm next! Kenji, this is for you," Yu said as he handed Kenta his gift. It was a power launcher.

"Thanks so much, Yu! And here's your gift," Kenta handed Yu a card. It had a gift card for the ice cream shop Yu love so much.

"Thanks, Kenji!" Yu exclaimed, happily.

"I guess it's our turn," Gingka said, looking at Madoka. They swapped gifts. Madoka's was a new bey tool set, and Gingka's was a special Pegasus bey case.

"Thanks Gingka! It's just what I wanted!" Madoka said, hugging Gingka.

"Thank you too, Madoka. None of us would be the bladers we are today without you," Gingka replied.

"Alex, Tsubasa, you're up," Sandra said.

The two swapped gifts. Tsubasa got Alex a charm bracelet with a tool charm already on it. Alex got Tsubasa an eagle key chain with a heart attached that said Alex X Tsubasa. The two looked at each other and hugged, no words needing to be said.

"We're next," Emma said. She swapped presents with Ryuga. Emma smiled when she opened her present and revealed a dragon necklace. Ryuga's was a bey training kit like Nile's. "Thanks Ryuga."

"You too, Emma," Ryuga said quietly. The group giggled a little, making Ryuga glare at all of them.

"Leave them alone. You're probably already on the naughty list," Emma teased.

"Sandra, Kyoya, it's your turn," Kenta said.

Sandra handed Kyoya his and he handed her hers. Kyoya opened his first while Sandra watched. His was a special bey case with Leone's symbol on it.

"I wasn't exactly sure what you wanted, so I figured I couldn't go wrong with that," Sandra explained.

Kyoya smiled at her and nodded to her gift. Sandra smiled at him before opening it. Inside was a necklace with half of a lioness's head on it. Kyoya walked over and held up a key chain. It was half of a lion's head. The two fit together perfectly and on the back it said Kyoya X Sandra. Sandra smiled and hugged him.

"I love it! Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Kyoya replied.

"Well, I guess that's all the gifts," Alex commented.

"Not all of them," Kyoya said. He pulled one out of his pocket. It was surprisingly big for one that fit in his pocket. Sandra was surprised she didn't notice it.

"Who's that for?" Emma asked.

Kyoya didn't answer. Instead he walked over to Amanda and knelt down, handing it to her. "Merry Christmas Amanda."

Amanda smiled and nodded her thanks before she opened it. She gasped. It was a beyblade! The bey was a balance type called Space Lioness. It had a blue fusion wheel that glinted in the light. There was a launcher and bey kit with it as well.

"A bey! I can't believe it!" Amanda jumped and hugged Kyoya. "Thank you! Thank you, so much!"

"You're welcome, Amanda," Kyoya replied.

Sandra smiled. _Thanks, Kyoya._

"Looks like Kyoya's a softy after all," Nile teased.

"Am not!" Kyoya retorted.

"Well, now that all the gifts are done, it's time for songs," Alex said. "Sandra?"

Sandra nodded. "I'm on it." She ran up on stage and grabbed her guitar.

(lyrics is **bold)**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I won't even hang my stocking  
There upon the fire place  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
Cause I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
I won't make a list and sent it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
Oh yeah  
All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
Hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
Is you  
All I want for Christmas is you**

(Song: All I Want for Christmas is You)

Sandra relaxed for a moment glancing around at her friends. They all seemed to have enjoyed it, except for Ryuga but that's how he always looked. Sandra then looked at Amanda and nodded to her. "The next song, I asked for a little help. This is When Christmas Comes to town."

Sandra looked at Amanda and nodded. Amanda nodded at her, signaling that she was ready. They then began.

Amanda: **La la la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la  
I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve  
I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around  
I think of him  
When Christmas comes to town**

Sandra: **The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas comes to town  
Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green**

Amanda: **All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen**

Both: **No one will be sleeping on  
The night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on  
His way**

(Instrumental)

Sandra: **Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green**

Amanda: **All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen**

Both: **No one will be sleeping on  
The night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on  
His way**

Sandra: **When Santa's sleigh bells ring**

Amanda: **I listen all around**

Sandra: **The herald angels sing**

Amanda: **I never hear a sound**

Sandra: **And all the dreams of children**

Amanda: **Once lost will all be found**

Sandra: **That's all I want  
When Christmas comes to town**

Both: **That's all I want  
When Christmas comes...  
To town**

(Song is When Christmas Comes to Town from The Polar Express)

Sandra patted Amanda on the back. "Good job," she whispered. Amanda smiled and hugged her before heading back down to Alex. "There is one more song. I think you all will know who this is for."

**Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
Since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought some corn for popping  
Lights are turned down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm  
The fire is slowly dying  
And my dear we're still goodbying  
As long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
The weather outside is frightful  
But that fire is mmm delightful  
Since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought lots of corn for popping  
The lights are way down low  
So let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
When we finally say goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you'll only hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm  
The fire is slowly dying  
And my dear we're still goodbying  
Long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow**

(Song is Let it Snow by Frank Sinatra)

Sandra then put her guitar away and joined Alex. Amanda had went off to talk to Kenta and Yu. Everyone else was talking. "I just want to let you know, I found an orphanage that will take Amanda. She can stay with us until after Christmas but after that we have to say goodbye," Alex said.

Sandra smiled. "That's great. She'll find a good family that way." Sandra couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness in her heart. _I'm really going to miss her._

"You'll see her again, and I know she'll never forget you," Alex assured her, sensing the sadness in her voice.

"Thanks Alex," Sandra said. She then walked over to Kyoya. "Thanks for doing that for Amanda."

"No problem," Kyoya said. "She's not a bad kid."

"No, she's a great kid," Sandra replied. She hugged Kyoya and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Kyoya."

Kyoya kissed her back. "Merry Christmas, Sandra."

**That's it guys. Sorry this took so long to update. The server was down on Christmas day and it frustrated me so I haven't been typing any of my stories for the past few days but I'll try to catch up on them.**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year! :)**


End file.
